Betrayed
by sasuvonke
Summary: “What? I've changed? And you consider Hermione and Malfoy banging each other normal?”...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters used for this fiction is not mine. They are owned by none other than J.K. Rowling. So, don't sue me.

It was really late, Harry and Ron had just got back from their little midnight escapade which involves the invisible cloak, a small wax candle and a trip to Hagrid's.

They were silently crouching in tip toe with the cloak along the spooky hallways toward the Gryffindor common room when they overheard an on-going 'activity' in a nearby closet.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Hermione panted.

"What? Why?" He whispered in her ear.

"Because, Draco, if someone finds out we're going to be in deep shit...mmmm, that's a good spot."

"Really? You mean here..."

"Mmmm...Draco..."

Ron picked up his ears.

"Harry, listen..."

"What?"

"I...I think something's going on..."

"What? Between Hermione and Malfoy?"

"I...I think so..."

"What?! Are you nuts?"

"No...Listen..."

Both of them placed their ears flat on the door, trying to make out what's going on in the other side of the same door. The boys were facing each other, trying not to make even the slightest sound.

"Ahh...Hermione..." Draco moaned.

"...Faster..." Hermione was heard to stutter out the word.

"Hermione..."

"Oh God..." She panted.

Ron quickly pulled back and dropped to the floor dragging the cloak with him.

"Harry!"

"What? It's not as if we can barge in there or something..."

"But...she's probably doing it with him...HIM Harry, HIM!..."

"But...we can't..."

"Why the hell not!"

While the two boys are starting to argue, Hermione and Draco are still busy with their own escapade for the night.

"Oh... Draco..."

"Hermione...how was it?"

"Yum..."

Meanwhile, Ron stood up now facing Harry. Ron was well over taller than Harry in more or less than three inches. But that doesn't mean Ron can boss him around.

"Because, Ronald!...She decided not to tell us for a reason!"

"And what might that be?...So as not to give us a heart attack?"

"Yeah! That and that we wouldn't agree of them as a whole!"

"Of course we wouldn't agree! Why would we?"

"Don't you see it mate? She's holding this as a secret from us!"

"So?"

"Ron! Don't you get it? She's afraid of what we may think of her!"

"And your point is?"

"She's afraid of us, Ronald! Since when did she care about what anyone thinks of her?"

"What?"

"She's afraid of losing us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Argh!...She didn't tell us because she thought that if we find out, we probably wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore."

"I wouldn't!"

"Ron! How could you say such a thing?"

Ron was about to reply when Hermione suddenly burst out.

"Oh Draco..."

"...Her...Hermione..."

"..Ahh...Oh my God..."

"Hermione...ahh..."

Ron had a very disgusted look on his face, while Harry had a 'she's-like-my-sister-and-she's-doing-it-with-my-enemy' sort of look.

"Listen to that!"

"Ron, I know it's hard to think that our best friend-"

"Ex-best friend!"

"No...our best friend and our EX-enemy are doing things..."

"Harry, are you taking their side?"

"..."

"Harry?...You are, aren't you?"

"I'm just happy about her decisions, okay?"

"I can't accept her back! She's done it with ...with that...thing!"

"Ron! She obviously loves him!"

"But I love her! He doesn't lover her!"

"Ron, listen to yourself!"

"No Harry! Listen to what YOU are saying! You are actually in favor of Hermione and Malfoy being together!"

"The only thing I'm in favor of, Ronald, is Hermione's happiness. Unlike you, I want her to be happy and obviously, she's pretty happy being together with Malfoy."

"What?"

"I'm saying that if she wants to be with Malfoy, then so be it."

"You're joking?"

"I'm sorry Ron, you're being unfair."

"I'm being unfair?"

"Yeah, you are. All Hermione does is make us happy, and we've never even asked her if she is! She obviously liked you, Ron, and what did you do? huh?"

"..."

"Yeah, you cheated on her! We are so lucky to have her as a friend Ron! And I just noticed how unfair we were to her. I'm not going to make that mistake twice; I'm not going to lose a very special friend."

Everything was silent, Harry stopped talking when he heard Ron whispered.

"...No..."

"What?"

"I said no. I can't accept her as a friend, I consider her as a slut! That good for nothing,

son of a bitch slut!"

"Ron!"

"No, Harry! You have to choose."

"Are you making me decide between you and Hermione?"

"Yeah, is it me or that slut?"

"That's wrong, so wrong in so many levels! You can't make me choose between two of my best friends! You know that I can't."

"Yes, you can Harry. If you really want me as a friend then you have to choose between me or her."

"..."

"Who's it going to be?"

"...Then I choose my friend...Hermione...I'm sorry Ron, but you've changed."

"What? I've changed? And you consider Hermione and Malfoy banging each other normal?"

"Ron, you know what I mean. You've changed for the worst, surely Hermione has her reasons why but she didn't actually change. But with you? You became selfish, you always want what you can't get."

"Yeah, something like you and Cho?"

That hurt Harry, real hard. He knew that Ron was upset and angry but he didn't knew that Ron was going to go this far.

"...Now that's way below the belt...You and I both now that I have a chance with her...You did with Hermione, but you just shoved it back in her face, didn't you?"

"..."

"I'm sorry Ronald, but I choose Hermione."

"...Did you choose her because she's smart and does all our assignments? Or is it because she's kinda like you? Or is it because she's going to be the next big thing and wanted her to share the spotlight with you?"

Wow, Harry thought. Ron's really changed.

"Ron…"

"What?...Answer me!"

"I chose her because she's a real friend. I chose her because even though we were like an ass to her, she still understands. Unlike yourself Ronald, she understands what we're going through and we must understand her as well."

"You're betraying me for that slut?"

"No, I didn't betray anyone Ronald. It was you who betrayed us."

After Harry said this, he made his way towards the closet door where Hermione and Draco are positioned in.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I choose her, whether you like it or not."

Ron sat there motionless, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Ron was surprised, he was expecting Harry to take Hermione's side and defend her and all those shit, but he didn't expect Harry to actually choose Hermione instead of him.

He heard Harry knock on the door but he didn't look up.

"He made me choose, I chose you." Harry hugged Hermione.

At this, Ron looked up to find a fully dressed Hermione and Draco. He stared at the three. His mind was racing, so many thoughts and so many unanswered questions.

"I couldn't believe it," Ron heard Draco speak. "You actually made Potter choose."

Ron stood up with a glare that could send you to hell and back and to hell again, towering Malfoy with a fair two inches.

"Why? What did you expect?" Ron hissed.

"Honestly, I was expecting you to get shocked but since you did love her you will accept us."

"Harry knew about me and Draco for a week now," Hermione placed her left arm around Draco's waist. "He told me about how you've changed and how self-centered you are. I thought Harry was just angry at you. But he did prove me wrong."

"We made this ruse to let both of them know how much you've changed and how selfish and arrogant you became." Harry spoke calmly.

"I thought you were my friend." Hermione's voice quavered.

"I thought YOU were my friends," Ron looked at Hermione and Harry.

"We are friends!" Harry exclaimed, spreading his arms wide indicating the three of them.

"I thought that you would understand enough to accept Hermione and I being together, but I thought wrong." Draco said while taking a step forward to Ron.

"Why would I accept a book nerd and a skinny Slytherin doing each other?" Ron hissed.

"Because friends don't betray friends!" Draco exclaimed, calming down immediately and turning back, taking Hermione's hand.

Ron stood there speechless. Trying to decipher what had happened and whether this is all a dream. So many thoughts came into mind, so many arguments and insults stuck on his head.

The group of teenagers was silent, afraid of what Ron might say next. Ron held his chin up high, shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards them. Looking as though he couldn't care less.

Ron stopped to look at the three and stared at Harry.

"Whatever." Ron said nonchalantly and walked away from them.

The three was left behind confused and was left thinking. Minds left racing, thoughts subconsciously made their way in their minds and unanswered questions starting to emerge.

After that incident, Hermione and Draco went public. People were pretty much shocked but they knew it was coming, sexual tension was starting to build up. Everyone was happy in their own little way.

The strange thing was, after the night of the incident, Ron went missing. The three went looking for him for days but nobody had a clue as to his whereabouts. Even their family and closest friends didn't know where he was. People started to make rumors that he was dead or had probably hanged himself in some tower in Hogwarts.

Nobody actually knew where he was, two months have passed and still no sign of Ron. The other weird part of his disappearance was that all his things are still intact, its as if he didn't bring anything at all except for his wand. Its as if he was away for class.

Nobody knew where he was, people claimed that he's dead, some claimed that they saw him walking down Diagon Alley together with a prostitute. Nobody knows exactly where he is, nobody's certain whether his dead or alive. Families and friends mourned for their loss, but only a few knows exactly where he is.

Only a few Slytherins know that Ron had betrayed not only his friends but as well as the whole Wizarding community.

The last claim of Ron's whereabouts was he was seen in the streets of Diagon Alley together with some Slytherins wearing a black hood and a Dark mark on his arm.

Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? Was it too long for a one shot? Anyways, jot down what you thought of it! Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Oh and to those know-it-alls out there, don't even try to point out the obvious.


End file.
